I do so love Dean and Sam
by glittergoddess13
Summary: A total Crackfic based on some well loved books.   I call this SuperSuessical.  Each Chapter will have a different story or theme.  Reviews are the best love in the universe!
1. Love Dean and Sam

I do so love Dean and Sam.

I would do them if I can.

I would do them here or there.

I would do them anywhere.

I do so love Dean and Sam.

I do so want them if I can.

I would do Dean in a boat.

I would do Dean in his coat.

I would do Dean anywhere.

Watch me throw his underwear.

I would ride him in the car.

I would ride him near and far.

Do them! Do them!

Here they are.

Poor Sam needed help.

I whipped off his leather belt

And when I got off the pants,

I asked them to do a little dance.

I did Sam on the couch.

Made him take off my blouse.

I did him from the top.

He screamed please don't stop.

They bent me over a bench

Said naughty things to me in French

And once Dean screamed oh la la

He ripped off my glitter bra.

Then Dean and I started to bounce.

I took him on, every ounce

And once Dean and I were through,

Sam took over for round two.

Then they did me in pairs

Had their way with me on the stairs

They took turns to be fair.

Dean came up from behind

Like I would ever mind.

Holy Shit is what I said,

Hurry take me to the bed.

Dean was a feisty fellow.

I muffled a scream in my pillow.

Did them both in the train

Did them both in the rain.

Both of them screwed out my brain.

I nearly went insane.

Tried it once against a tree.

The bark really put a hurt on me.

Had some fun by the sea.

Had some fun on my knees.

We did it as long as we were able.

One of us broke the kitchen table.

Move the action to the floor.

Then I screamed give me more.

We went so long and took a break.

We had to sleep for Heaven sake.

But the morning started anew.

All of a sudden something grew.

I was willing and ready.

Grabbed my bed post to keep me steady.

Dean put on that smirky smile.

I knew this was going to take a while.

Sam was still a bit sedated

But his turn was anticipated.

And when he awoke for his turn.

He provided a nice slow burn.

I was about to climb the walls.

Their talents had me enthralled.

One of them pulled me with a tug

We landed hardly on my rug.

Dean smiled and kept going

Showed no signs of slowing

Sam joined us for a bit

I never want to quit.

But the time came for them to leave my place,

Had some demon to hunt and erase.

I told them they were welcome to come back,

Anytime they wanted to hit my sack.

They both grinned and said goodbye.

Dean laughed and brushed my thigh.

Damn Dean, he turned me on.

A few seconds later they were gone.

I do so love Dean and Sam.

And tomorrow I'll do them all over again


	2. Ghoul in the School

The sun did not shine.

What else was new!

Winchesters readied for battle.

Evil to pursue.

Dean strode in with Sam

with Shotguns in hand.

It would soon be over

When they took a stand"

BUMP! And then something went BUMP

!Not even a bump made them jump!

So they looked.

Then the saw him right in the pool!

They looked and the saw him!

The Ghoul in the School!

You would think that guns,

would cause quite a shock

The ghoul just looked at them

and said those guns ROCK

I know some good games we could play,

"Said the ghoul.

"I know some new tricks,"

That are wickedly cool."

A lot of good tricks.

I will show them to you.

Sam looked at Dean

And Dean stared right back.

Worse than evil,

this ghoul was also cracked.

Dean spouted off, "HELL NO!

That ghouls needs to go away!

You stupid Mo Fo

We ain't here to play.

You should not be here.

You should not be about.

You should not be here

I'm going to wipe your ass out!"

"Now! Now! Have no fear.Have no fear!" said the ghoul.

"My tricks are not bad,"Said the Ghoul in the School.

"We can have lots of fun

Then in a blink,

with a game that I call

Watch pretty boy sink!"

With that, the ghoul.

Pulled Dean under

Dean and his gun got wet.

That was a bummer."

Sam didn't wait.

And took a shot.

Which as fangirls will tell ya,

it makes him look hot.

Oh stop your posing

Lil brother you missed

Dean was more than miffed,

He was getting really pissed."

Look at me!

Look at me now!" Dean said.

"I swear that ghoul

is going wind up dead"

Sam nodded,

"That's a safe bet."

Dean pull himself out

But he still was quite wet!

(Fangirls hit pause

Review, then repeat

As they all stared

at Dean's sweet wet seat)

"Dean, who is that

that keeps talking!

Makes us do things

like shooting and walking.

And she keeps making comments

about our butts and our eyes

And that naughty comment

once about our size.

She orders us around

Like a little dictator."

"Shit, Sam." Dean replied.

"That's the Narrator."

Both smiled their best

cheesy big grins.

"Don't piss her off,

she always lets us win."

That being settled,

they rejoined their hunt

Hoping to avoid

the ghoul's next stunt

That's when the ghoul

threw marbles of glass

Causing Sam to fall

flat on his ass.

Dean turned

as the ghoul fled

Before he could chase,

he got bonked on the head.

"I don't like this Ghoul"

Sam said.

"Me neither, Sam.

Let's kill it dead."

But the ghoul snuck up,

Gave Dean's undies a wedge.

That sent the hunter

over the edge

Sam fared no better

and got a tit twister.

One so hard

it left a blister

That was all

the boys could take.

A twister and wedgie,

those took the cake.

They aimed their guns

cocked and fired.

They fired so long

their arms got tired.

And that was the end

Of the ghoul.

A big bloody mess

in the hall of the school.

"So Dean,

Where to now?"

"Leave to the narrator,

she knows somehow."

"Don't worry Sam,

we're fully equipped.

The narrator gives us

a nice little script."

"Dean, have you seen this,

what we have to do."

"I just got it Sam,

It's brand new."

"Oh no, I won't do this."

Sam started to rant.

"In the very next episode,

we both drop our pants!"


End file.
